Boleh, Ya?
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Karena kalau ada yang memang sepengertian itu pada Kyungsoo, itu adalah Jongin. / Kaisoo / fluff, romance / PG(…13) mungkin / 3,211 kata


Kaisoo / fluff, romance / PG(…13) mungkin / 3,211 kata / Karena kalau ada yang memang sepengertian itu pada Kyungsoo, itu adalah Jongin.

* * *

"Boleh, yaa?"

"Tidak."

"Jongin!"

"Tidak ya tidak, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo cemberut dengan kesal, tidak suka dengan penolakan pacarnya sendiri. Mereka baru selesai menonton film di bioskop dan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang waktu Chanyeol menelepon Kyungsoo untuk mengundangnya ke klub hari Jumat yang akan datang untuk mentraktirnya minum dalam rangka perayaan kecil-kecilan karena ia diterima kerja di perusahaan yang lama ia impikan. Kyungsoo tidak langsung mengiyakan karena ia harus tanya Jongin dulu, dan begitu ia tanya, ternyata langsung ditolak.

"Klub itu bukan tempatmu, Kyungsoo," ujar Jongin santai, jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk setir dengan teratur.

Itu jawaban yang sudah Kyungsoo kira. Ia memang hampir tidak pernah ke klub, tapi bukan berarti tidak boleh, kan? "Terus tempatku di mana?"

"Di pelukankuuu~" jawab Jongin sambil menyeringai lebar, dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus marah atau tertawa, jadi pada akhirnya ia tertawa lebar sambil memukuli lengan Jongin.

"Gombal! Gombal!" rengek Kyungsoo dan Jongin, selama dua detik terlihat sulit mengendalikan mobilnya.

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, aku sedang menyetir!" pekik Jongin dengan suara panik, membuat Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan pukulannya dan kembali cemberut. Suasana di dalam mobil terasa tidak nyaman dan sejujurnya Jongin tidak menyukai itu. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia tetap tidak ingin Kyungsoo pergi. Lelaki itu melirik Kyungsoo dari sudut matanya dan tersenyum kecil saat melihatnya masih ngambek. "Hey, jangan cemberut, dong."

"Ijinkan aku pergi dulu, baru aku senyum," protes Kyungsoo dengan nada yang begitu kekanakan, dan Jongin harus tertawa pada nada itu. "Jangan tertawakan aku!"

"Kamu lucu, sih," ledek Jongin, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo makin kesal. Jongin menginjak rem perlahan saat sampai di persimpangan yang lampu merahnya menyala, dan ia memanfaatkan beberapa detik yang ada untuk menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan mencolek pipinya.

Sentuhan lembut itu gagal membuat Kyungsoo makin marah. Tatapan matanya melembut dan ia menghela napas, lalu menatap Jongin dengan lemas, jelas-jelas meminta jawaban. "Kenapa tidak boleh?"

Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lembut. "Karena hari Jumat aku lembur di kantor, aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu."

"Kamu sadar kan kalau aku lebih tua darimu? Jangan khawatir berlebihan begitu, aku bisa jaga diri, kok. Aku juga bukannya ingin mabuk-mabukan di sana. Kalaupun ada apa-apa, kan ada Chanyeol—pasti ada Baekhyun juga. Banyak teman yang lain juga. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, aku sendirian juga tidak apa-apa. Boleh pergi, ya?" pinta Kyungsoo lagi, dan Jongin memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap jalan lagi karena lampu hijaunya sudah menyala.

"Kamu kan tahu klub itu tempat seperti apa. Aku tidak percaya kamu bisa jaga diri kalau aku tidak di sana, jadi tetap tidak boleh."

"Kamu sendiri tiap bulan ke klub dengan teman kantormu!"

"Kamu dan aku kan berbeda."

"Sama saja, kok! Apanya yang beda?"

Jongin menghela napas lelah. "Kyungsoo."

"Aku kan juga ingin main keluar sekali-sekali…" rengek Kyungsoo. "Ayo, dong, Jongin-ah. Boleh, ya?"

Sejak tadi ia berusaha keras untuk menekan emosinya, tapi kali ini kesabaran Jongin mulai menipis. "Aku bilang tidak, berarti tidak, Kyungsoo!"

"Kamu tidak adil," ujar Kyungsoo, ia kedengaran akan menangis kapan saja. Mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo berubah, Jongin juga berubah pikiran. Ia baru saja ingin marah, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, marah selalu ada di urutan belakang dalam daftar 'cara menyelesaikan masalah'nya.

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu karena ini." Jongin mengatakannya dengan begitu lembut dan pelan, membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengiyakan dalam hati karena _aku juga tidak mau bertengkar denganmu_, tapi ia diam saja. "Aku hanya tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi denganmu."

"Aku… aku juga tidak mau kamu merasa bersalah hanya karena hal seperti itu. Aku kan datang dengan temanku."

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak merasa bersalah? Kamu itu tanggung jawabku, aku harus menjagamu, kamu paham itu kan?" tanya Jongin, dan Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum pada pertanyaan itu. Ia menunduk dan Jongin tidak perlu melirik untuk tahu kalau wajah pacarnya memerah. Tidak ada argumen lain yang datang, dan Jongin menganggap debatnya selesai.

Kyungsoo memang tidak mengatakan apapun dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membahas itu lagi, tapi ternyata mereka salah.

**oooooooooooooo**

"_Yoo, Jongin-ah._"

Jongin menutup mulutnya yang melebar saat ia menguap, lalu menjilat bibirnya yang kering sebelum menjawab sapaan itu. "Hei, Chanyeol Hyung."

"_Kyungsoo bilang hari ini kau lembur ya?_"

"Iya," jawab Jongin sebelum memindahkan ponselnya ke telinga kirinya karena ia masih menyortir emailnya. Tangan kanannya segera menggenggam mouse dan memilih email-email yang bisa ia hapus dan menandai yang penting. Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi itu justru membuat Jongin merasa tidak enak. "Kau sedang bersamanya?"

"_Tidak, tadi siang aku telepon. Kau pulang jam berapa?_"

Jongin melepas mousenya dan bersandar di kursinya. Junmyeon lewat di depan mejanya sambil membawa sebundel kertas dan mereka tersenyum pada satu sama lain. "Jam 9 mungkin."

"_Nama klub dan alamatnya nanti kuSMS ya._"

"Untuk apa?"

"_Maaf, Jongin-ah. Pacarmu kuculik._"

Pernyataan itu membuat rasa lelah, kantuk dan pusing Jongin hilang seketika. Ia nyaris berdiri, tapi ia segera memegangi lengan kursinya. "Kau APA? Halo, Hyung! Halo—! Oh sial."

**oooooooooooooo**

Klub itu penuh seperti biasa, musiknya keras dan baunya tidak enak. Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah suka tempat seperti itu, tapi kali ini Chanyeol ngotot mengajaknya dan ia tak sampai hati menolaknya. Biarpun hanya kecil-kecilan dan mungkin ia hanya akan ditraktir satu botol, ia tahu betapa Chanyeol sangat senang karena akhirnya bisa bekerja di tempat yang ia lama inginkan. Ia sendiri, sebagai teman lama, merasa sangat bangga padanya.

"Padahal kupikir senyummu tidak bisa lebih lebar dari biasanya," ledek Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun yang sudah sampai duluan di klub menghambur menghampiri mereka (Chanyeol) dan langsung memeluk pacarnya. Kali ini Kyungsoo yang tertawa. "Heeyy, Byunbaek!"

"Dokyung!" balas Baekhyun, lalu memeluk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendorong bahu Kyungsoo untuk melepas pelukan mereka dan mereka saling tersenyum. "Kok kau sendirian? Jongin mana?"

Mendengar nama itu, bahu kecil Kyungsoo turun dan ia cemberut. "Dia lembur, tidak bisa menemaniku."

"Terus? Dia mengijinkanmu datang tanpanya?"

"Tadi Chanyeol sudah telepon, katanya Jongin bilang boleh…" ujar Kyungsoo polos, dan Baekhyun langsung melempar pandangan curiga pada pacar raksasanya itu. Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya ke tempat lain dan Baekhyun langsung tahu kalau Chanyeol berbohong.

"Euhm, Sehun dan yang lain sudah di dalam, ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Baekhyun untuk melunakkan suasana, dan Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati karena pacarnya itu mudah diajak 'bekerja sama.' Sementara Baekhyun merangkul Kyungsoo untuk menariknya ke dalam, ia hanya diam saja dan mengikuti dari belakang dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo menyapa teman-temannya yang lain, mereka dengan cepat sudah mengobrol seru karena lama tidak bertemu. Chanyeol memesan minuman untuk teman-temannya dan mereka semua bersulang untuk menyemangati Chanyeol dalam pekerjaan barunya. Mereka menghabiskan sekitar 2 jam untuk mengobrol bersama, dan rata-rata mereka menghabiskan 2-3 botol kecil soju.

"Dance yuk, dance!" ajak Sehun tiba-tiba dan setengah dari mereka setuju.

"Malas, ah. Aku di sini saja," tolak Jongdae yang sudah lemas karena kebanyakan makan.

"Habis ini kalau mau minum lagi bayar sendiri, ya," ujar Chanyeol sambil menyeringai dan teman-temannya menyorakinya dengan tidak senang, tapi mereka tertawa setelahnya. "Biar kubilang mau traktir juga, budgetku terbatas, lho. Sudah, yuk, ayo dance!"

Orang-orang yang setuju untuk dance segera meninggalkan meja dan di sana hanya ada Kyungsoo, Jongdae dan Zitao. Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap teman-temannya yang masuk lantai dansa dan mulai menari, Jongdae sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan Zitao masih minum. Mereka tidak lanjut mengobrol karena sudah kehabisan topik dan terlalu kenyang untuk banyak bicara.

"Sepertinya aku mau muntah," ujar Jongdae tiba-tiba sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, membuat Kyungsoo dan Zitao menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kutemani ke toilet, ya?" tawar Zitao sambil membantunya berdiri. Zitao memapahnya pelan-pelan dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo sebelum meninggalkan meja. "Kau ke counter saja tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Iya. Hati-hati, ya." Kyungsoo melambai dan mereka lanjut berjalan ke toilet. Ia lalu melihat ada sekelompok gadis yang kelihatannya ingin menggunakan meja, jadi ia berdiri dan salah seorang pegawai datang untuk membersihkan mejanya. Ia tidak repot-repot melihat lanjutannya dan berjalan ke counter untuk memesan sebotol lagi.

_Sebotol lagi tidak akan bikin mabuk,_ batinnya santai untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, biarpun sebenarnya ia sudah agak pusing. Ia duduk diam di counter dan meneguk minumnya lagi, dan tiba-tiba ia teringat pada Jongin. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Apa aku harus menelepon?

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantungnya dan membuka kontak Jongin, jempolnya sudah melayang-layang di atas namanya. Setelah lama berpikir, ia memutuskan untuk tidak meneleponnya, karena kalau Jongin lembur berarti ia sedang banyak kerjaan, ia tidak mau menggangunya. Tadi sore, bagaimana cara Chanyeol meminta Jongin untuk membolehkan Kyungsoo pergi dengannya? Padahal Kyungsoo yang minta sendiri saja tidak boleh, apalagi orang lain?

Berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya, Kyungsoo lanjut minum sendirian tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia merasa agak kesepian, tapi apa boleh buat. Ia hanya datang karena ingin menyelamati Chanyeol, bukan karena ia fanatik terhadap klub.

_Klub itu bukan tempatmu, Kyungsoo._

Kata-kata itu membawa senyum ke wajahnya, karena kalau ada yang memang sepengertian itu pada Kyungsoo, itu adalah Jongin. Ia tahu betul Jongin melarangnya datang dari awal bukannya tanpa alasan, tapi ia berusaha menenangkan diri karena menurutnya sesekali pergi sendiri begini tidak ada salahnya.

Minum Kyungsoo tinggal setengah saat ada lelaki yang menghampirinya. Lelaki itu tinggi, bau rokok dan terlihat agak mabuk. Ia mengabaikan tatapan jijik Kyungsoo padanya dan menggenggam bahunya erat.

"Ayo menari denganku," ajaknya tanpa basa-basi, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Apaan, sih? Tanya-tanya dulu dong kalau mau mengajak!

"Aku—aku tidak bisa menari," tolak Kyungsoo dengan agak takut.

"Kau pikir orang-orang gila di bawah sana bisa menari? Ayolah, sekali saja, setelah itu aku tak akan mengganggumu. Aku tak akan tanya namamu juga," ujarnya, berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo, tapi itu tidak membuat Kyungsoo tenang sedikitpun.

"Tidak—aku—" Kyungsoo seolah kehilangan kekuatan saat lelaki itu mulai menarik-narik tangannya. Oh, betapa ia berharap Jongin ada di sini dengannya. "Aku punya pacar."

"Oh, ya?" senyum lelaki itu justru makin terlihat nakal. "Mana pacarmu?"

"Dia… belum datang. Aku sedang menunggunya."

"Kalau begitu, sambil menunggunya, ayo menari."

Tanpa menunggu Kyungsoo menjawab, lelaki itu sudah menariknya ke tengah lantai dansa, membuat Kyungsoo panik. Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak waktu lelaki itu mulai bergerak tak keruan, tapi lama-lama ia mulai mengikuti beat lagunya juga, biarpun sama sekali tidak antusias.

Dengan tidak sabar, Kyungsoo menunggu lagunya selesai, dan lelaki itu sejak tadi hanya bergerak tak jelas di depannya, membuat Kyungsoo ingin menendang selangkangannya. Ia mulai memikirkan hal itu dengan serius karena ia tahu siapapun yang bertengkar di klub akan dilempar keluar oleh pihak keamanan dan dengan cara itu ia bisa keluar dari sini.

Saat sedang sibuk berpikir, lelaki itu maju dan menempelkan tubuh mereka, membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap karena terlalu kaget dan tak sempat bereaksi. Lengan lelaki itu memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dengan erat dan kedua tangannya tahu-tahu merayap ke pantatnya lalu meremasnya.

Dengan sekali hentakan, Kyungsoo mengangkat satu lututnya untuk menghantam selangkangannya dan serangan itu membuat pelukannya lepas. Lelaki itu hanya tertawa-tawa sendiri, yang berarti ia sudah mabuk, dan Kyungsoo segera meninggalkan lantai dansa dengan marah dan takut.

Ketika ia sampai di counter, bartender yang bertugas di sana belum mengambil minumnya, jadi ia menggenggam botol itu erat-erat dengan tangan gemetaran. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Pasti ini yang membuat Jongin melarangnya pergi. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tahu kalau hatinya lemah, kadang ia sulit sekali menolak karena mudah takut dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa mewakilinya untuk menolak adalah Jongin, yang sayangnya tak ada di situ.

Kyungsoo diam saja di counter tanpa bicara dan minum, sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari salah satu dari teman-temannya untuk bergabung, tapi tak ada satupun yang ia temukan. Klub yang ini lantai dansanya terlalu luas, sulit dicari… kalau tahu begini, mending tadi ia ikut merawat Jongdae saja.

Di tengah kekhawatirannya, seorang lelaki lain menghampirinya dan tersenyum padanya. Yang ini lebih rapi dan lebih tampan, tapi bukan berarti Kyungsoo tertarik padanya. Untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tak mau melakukan apapun, Kyungsoo menghindari pandangannya dan berusaha bersikap cuek.

"Hey," sapa lelaki itu ramah, dan kali ini Kyungsoo menatapnya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri," pinta Kyungsoo lelah, ia ingin sekali keluar dari sini.

"Yah, tentu saja kau ingin sendiri, kelihatan kok," ujar lelaki itu, senyumnya manis, berbeda sekali dengan lelaki sebelumnya yang terlihat nakal dan mesum. "Tapi kau orang paling manis di klub ini dan mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendiri. Siapa namamu?"

Kyungsoo memelas. "Kumohon pergi—"

"Memberi nama saja tidak dosa, kan, ayolah," pinta lelaki itu, kali ini ia menggenggam satu tangan Kyungsoo. Biarpun caranya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo tidak kasar, ia tidak menyukainya. Kyungsoo baru mau menyuruhnya pergi saat ada tangan lain yang melepas paksa tangan mereka dan ia membelalak kaget saat melihat tangan lain itu menggenggam tangannya erat.

Jongin tiba-tiba ada di sana, berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di kursinya, menggenggam tangannya erat dan menatap lelaki yang sedang menggoda pacarnya dengan tajam. Kehadiran mendadak itu membuat Kyungsoo membelalak kaget. Sosok Jongin yang berdiri tegap di sana dan memegangi tangannya membuatnya merasa aman dan tenang.

Ia baru mau memanggil Jongin, tapi pacarnya itu meliriknya dengan sinis dan ia merasakan rasa takut menyelubunginya, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Jongin pasti marah sekali.

"Nama orang ini," decih Jongin kesal sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo, "pacarnya Kim Jongin."

Lelaki itu mendengus, lalu pergi untuk mencari orang lain. Begitu hanya tinggal mereka berdua, Jongin menoleh untuk menatap Kyungsoo, tapi dia sudah menunduk, tidak mau beradu pandang. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Jongin menarik kepala Kyungsoo ke dadanya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Dia sudah pergi," ujar Jongin lembut, tangannya mengelus-elus kepala Kyungsoo dengan penuh sayang. "Sudah tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Jongin melepas pelukannya. Ia masih menunduk, tak berani menatap Jongin. Ia tertangkap basah sedang digoda orang lain, dan biarpun itu bukan salahnya, tetap saja ia merasa bersalah. Jongin melihat satu tangan Kyungsoo masih menggenggam botolnya, jadi ia menyambar botol itu dan meneguk habis isinya. Kali ini Kyungsoo menatapnya dan mengikuti tangan Jongin saat ia meletakkan botol itu di counter.

"Kau sudah bayar belum?" tanya Jongin, tangannya mulai merayap ke belakang celananya untuk mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Begitu Kyungso menggeleng, ia mengambil dompetnya dan menarik beberapa lembar uang. Ia mengetuk counter dengan jarinya sampai bartender di sana menoleh, lalu menunjukkan uangnya dan saat bartender itu mengangguk, ia meletakkan uangnya di sana.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Jongin, dan ia tidak perlu menunggu Kyungsoo menjawab karena ia tahu pacarnya akan menurut. Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, sekalipun ia tak pernah melonggarkan genggaman tangan mereka dan tetap menjaga Kyungsoo dekat dengannya.

Jongin sudah memarkir mobilnya di dekat pintu masuk, dan ia segera membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah pacarnya duduk dan menutup pintu, ia memutari mobil dan masuk ke belakang kemudi. Ia setengah membanting tubuhnya ke jok dan sabuk pengaman yang Kyungsoo baru akan pasang lepas dari tangannya karena kaget. Ia menunduk makin dalam, merasa takut karena ia tahu Jongin masih marah padanya.

Suasana di mobil malam ini lebih suram daripada saat mereka bertengkar beberapa hari yang lalu. Kedua tangan Jongin sudah memegangi setir, tapi ia tidak segera menyalakan mesinnya. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan diri agar tidak meledak, makanya ia diam saja, Jongin butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Ketika akhirnya Jongin menghela napas keras, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya sedikit.

"Sekarang kamu tahu kenapa aku tidak mau kamu pergi sendirian?" tanya Jongin lembut, biarpun Kyungsoo masih mendengar rasa kesal di suaranya. Sayangnya ia sendiri tak mampu menjawab, jadi ia mengangguk dengan penuh penyesalan. "Aku tadi lihat Chanyeol hyung dan yang lain sih. Jadi apanya yang 'kalau ada apa-apa aku kan dengan temanku'? Mereka saja tidak peduli kalau Do Kyungsoo, yang sudah punya pacar sedang digoda orang mesum sendirian."

Nada bicara Jongin makin kasar dan Kyungsoo merasa dirinya sendiri menciut karena takut dan masih gelisah.

"Maafkan aku…" bisik Kyungsoo parau, dan saat itu barulah Jongin sadar kalau Kyungsoo sedang menahan tangis. Biarpun kali ini Kyungsoo juga salah, tapi dari caranya meminta maaf sudah jelas kalau ia benar-benar menyesal. Ia tidak pernah ingin membuat Kyungsoo menangis, jadi ia merasa bersalah juga.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Jongin lembut.

Ia membelai kepala Kyungsoo perlahan, tapi Kyungsoo masih tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya. Isakan-isakan pelan mulai terdengar, dan Jongin mengulurkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk Kyungsoo. Tangisnya sedikit mereda saat wajahnya terbenam di bahu Jongin, dan meskipun gagang kopling menusuk tulang rusuknya, Jongin tidak melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf," ujar Jongin, lalu mengecup leher Kyungsoo, tidak melepas bibirnya, dan memeluknya lebih erat. "Yang penting kamu tidak apa-apa. Sudah, jangan menangis."

Setelah ia yakin Kyungsoo sudah cukup tenang, ia melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum hangat melihat wajahnya yang merah dan basah. Ia mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya sampai cukup kering, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

"Kamu… minta maaf untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, suaranya masih serak. Ia menarik sabuk pengaman perlahan menyeberangi dadanya.

"Harusnya saat Chanyeol hyung meneleponku kalau dia menculikmu, aku ijin pulang saja dan mengejar kalian. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, Chanyeol hyung memang kadang-kadang keparat juga," ujar Jongin, ia sedikit menggeram saat ia juga memakai sabuk pengamannya.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo membelalak kaget dan Jongin menatapnya cuek sambil menyalakan mobil, mesinnya meraung pelan. "Tapi… dia bilang kalau dia sudah minta ijin padamu dan kamu membolehkan aku pergi…"

"Lalu kamu percaya padanya?"

Kyungsoo cemberut pada pertanyaan itu. "Maaf…"

"Sudahlah." Jongin memindahkan kopling dan menginjak pelan pedal gas, lalu mobilnya mulai berjalan di kegelapan malam, di antara mobil-mobil lain yang juga dalam perjalanan. "Ngomong-ngomong, berapa orang yang menggodamu di sana? Melihatmu seperti ini, sepertinya bukan hanya satu."

_Itu_ yang tidak mau Kyungsoo bicarakan. Ia merosot di kursinya dengan takut. "Nanti… kamu marah…"

"Tidak, kok. Ayo, cerita."

"Ada… dua…"

"Dua. Oke. Aku lihat yang kedua. Yang pertama?"

"Dia… aku—aku sudah tolak, kok! Tapi dia memaksa… dia bahkan menarikku ke bawah untuk menari dengannya."

"Mhm. Lalu?" Jawaban yang Jongin dapat adalah pekikan cempreng, dan waktu ia melirik Kyungsoo, pacarnya itu makin melorot di jok, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya dan ujung telinganya memerah. Jongin memicikkan mata dengan kesal. Pasti ada sesuatu terjadi. Ia mengulang pertanyaannya lebih keras. "Lalu?"

"Dia… menyentuhku…"

Tubuh mereka berdua sama-sama terlempar ke depan saat Jongin tiba-tiba menginjak rem karena ia terlalu lambat bereaksi saat melihat mobil di depannya melambat untuk berhenti di sisi jalan. Untungnya Jongin punya reflek yang bagus dan langsung banting setir ke sisi jalan yang lain, lalu mengatur kecepatannya lagi.

Ia membelalak pada Kyungsoo dengan marah, tangannya menggenggam setir lebih kencang. Ia berusaha mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa _tidak, ini bukan salah Kyungsoo, _jadi ia membiarkan Kyungsoo bercerita dan menahan amarahnya dulu.

"Di mana?"

"Di… b-bawah."

"DI BAAWAAAAHH?" Jongin tanpa sengaja membelokkan mobilnya ke trotoar dan nyaris menabrak taksi yang sedang parkir. Sekali lagi, Jongin banting setir dan Kyungsoo di sebelahnya terengah-engah karena takut. "DO KYUNGSOO AKU BERSUMPAH—"

"Di pantat! Dia memegang pantatku! Tapi setelah itu aku menendang selangkangannya dan langsung pergiii…" Kyungsoo merengek, berusaha membela diri. Jongin lega karena bukan 'itu' yang disentuh, tapi bukan berarti ia membolehkan. Ia tidak akan pernah berbagi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan siapapun. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Melihat wajah Jongin berubah bengis, ia makin cemberut. "Tuh, kan, kamu marah…"

Sambil menghela napas yang pendek, berat dan emosi, Jongin memfokuskan matanya ke jalan, tidak mau meleng lagi. Biarpun Kyungsoo hanya melihat tampak samping pacarnya, ia tahu Jongin sangat marah. Tapi toh, dari awal dia yang salah, jadi kalau Jongin menghukumnya setelah ini, ia pantas mendapatkannya.

"Ini sekedar peringatan saja," ujar Jongin tiba-tiba, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung. "Tapi kamu tidak akan bisa jalan sampai besok siang."

Oke. Jongin akan meng'hukum'nya setelah ini.

(Kyungsoo mengerang saat Jongin menggigit tulang pinggangnya, tangannya meraba bagian dalam paha Kyungsoo dengan seduktif, membuatnya menggeliat tak keruan. Setelah yakin bagian yang ia gigit sudah cukup biru, ia memegangi Kyungsoo dan dengan sekali gerakan membalik badannya, membuatnya berbaring di atas perutnya. Ia menyeringai licik saat melihat bagian belakang tubuh Kyungsoo yang begitu seksi terpampang di depannya.

"Dia menyentuh pantatmu di mana? Sini aku lihat."

"Mana ada bekasnya!")

* * *

A/n:Halo u,u  
Saya kangen kalian mumumumu  
Maaf ujungnya agak porno, btw

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin komen :B


End file.
